


An Itch to Scratch

by emmaome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a Tease, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Reader is a tease, Reader-Insert, There is Plot!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaome/pseuds/emmaome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You hunt with Sam and Dean, the latter being your boyfriend. After a hunt that leaves you feeling quite flustered you go back to the motel room with Dean with the intention of getting it on, but are you successful at scratching the itch between your legs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Hey Garth what's up? I'm a little busy"

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be at least a two chapter fic and smut will be coming in the unknown number of parts to come which will be over the coming days. Any feedback would be wonderful :). Enjoy.

Hunting was second nature to you, like breathing or eating, natural and normal. You had been hunting all your life and it was all you knew and ever really wanted. Of course at some point while driving past a white picket fence while you were covered in blood, cobwebs and other fluids you wished that was your life. Baking pies, farmers markets and a partner to come back to after your nine till five job but after 30 seconds you snapped out of the fantasy and was over it. There was too much bad shit to leave this life and live in ignorance and luxury- maybe you had a saviour complex. 

Your hunting partners had been pretty staggered, your family till you’d had enough of that bullshit, a couple of partners who seemed to be disposable, yourself and then Sam and Dean Winchester. You had never met men like them, heroic, painkiller and alcohol dependant but the most selfless men you’ve ever come across. You ran into them working a Shapeshifter case in upstate New York and after five years of lone wolf hunting you, to put it nicely told them to fuck off and find another creature to hunt. Of course that didn’t happen and you kept bumping into them everywhere trying to figure out what was going on and maybe you pulled your gun and knives on them deliberately even though you knew it was them creeping and were of no threat just to deal with the frustrations of them being there. After several days of that absurd stubbornness you took the high road and suggested working together, it then took the dynamic duo a couple of hours to come around after leaving them the address of your motel if they wanted to join forces. After the first knock at the door the rest was history. 

You and Sam were close but you and Dean were closer, your similar personalities, interests and outlook on life turned you from parallel lines to crossed ones. This was also relevant to the bedroom, while both of you were willing to experiment you never really did because the vanilla sex with Dean was mind blowing every single time. Both of you were satisfied with the activities in the bedroom and also when the creeped out the bedroom. 

Two years later the three of you were as strong as ever and were now at the end of a hunt. 

There was something about hunting with your other half which made you fairly horny, maybe it was the way the sweat was pouring off them or the blood from various cuts and gashes; whatever it was it affected you badly. You had just finished taking down a vampire nest in Chicago with Sam and Dean, it was pretty easy as they were new to the life and didn’t know how to fight much yet. You took em’ down with minimal fight but they were still fresh, so manic was their middle name, you got a bit bashed up but nothing more than the norm. After you had taken down the three vamps that felt there was a connection between you and them your boyfriend Dean was next to help but as you got closer to him you became too transfixed with his movements. The way the sweat was glistening on his brow mixed with blood and dirt; the way his muscled flexed under the plaid; the way his lips pouted through concentration; you could go on forever…and you did in your head. You watched as he swung his arms and fists to avoid becoming a juice box and fuck was that turning you on, Dean fighting always did it for you and surprisingly him watching you did it for him or so he told you. The sweat was beginning to cling to his clothes and you could tell his hair was beginning to get damp because the other activities that saw him sweat this much often involved you. But what really got you this time were the noises escaping Dean’s mouth. Grunting and moaning littered the air that if you were not feeling this way would go straight over your head and indicate help but this time they went straight through you and fizzled into your blood that was pumping south. 

You stood there amazed and very turned on by your boyfriend’s violent exercise that you had to cross your legs and shift your weight as you began to fantasise about him. Dean staked the last vamp looking to quench it’s thirst and you felt the tingle in your pants get stronger. You hadn’t realised Sam had walked over until he waved a bloody hand in front of your eyes “Earth to y/n, you in there? Or are you just going to drool and bite your lip over my brother all night?” he chuckled as you jumped out of your skin. “Huh? What did you say?” 

“Are you just…you know what? Forget it” and he stalked away and mumbled something about going back to the car and needing a baby wipe. Dean wandered over and wrapped an arm around your waist and you did the same to him “I’m glad that’s over, I could do with a beer right now”. You find it hard to respond as you look him up and down and make an “Mmmhhhmm” noise. 

“You ok baby? You seem a little distracted? You’re not hurt are you?” he pushes you to arm’s length and gives you the once over. “No Dean I’m good, I’m good, just anxious to get back to the motel and shower” you smiled lightly and gave him a wink too. 

“Oh ok, I see where this is going and I think I like it, let’s go” he pulls you back closer. 

You stride back to the Impala and Dean’s grip on you doesn’t waver as he nuzzles the front of his face into the top of your hair and peppers kisses all over your head. You blush a little and curl into his dirty jacket, you were not big on affection but when it came from Dean you adored every second of it. The Impala appears in front of you before you registered you were anywhere near and Dean gives you a final kiss on the lips, you deepened it making sure Dean knew that passion was pumping through your veins and core. You pull away slowly and maintain eye contact you then cock an eyebrow before jumping in the back. You see Dean shake his head and rub a dirty hand over his day three stubble, even that small action was making your panties wet. 

There was a small hum of conversation between the three of you on the short drive back to the motel to clean up, the warm thrum of mullet rock filling the silence and soothing the exhaustion. You were eventually too tired and horny to continue this tedious small talk so you pulled out your phone and responded to a few text messages about the case and scroll down the national news. You couldn’t help it but you stared at the back of Dean’s head every now and again as if he was going to turn around. His messed up hair tore through your core as it reminded you of his freshly fucked look. You sigh and bashed you head on the back of the seat you were sitting on. 

Dean pulled up into a space in the carpark and you grabbed your stuff before heading to your room. Dean followed promptly and shouted over to Sammy “I’ll ring when we are ready. Don’t knock, even if you’re dying”. Sam huffed in response and shot you both the finger as you laughed and shouted an apology to him. As soon as you walked through the crappy motel door you felt arms snake around your waist from behind and begin to unbutton the top of your trousers and kiss your neck. 

"Finally alone, wanna get naughty in the shower?" Dean joked as you melted into his touch. You did chuckle at his turn of phrase. "Get naughty? You never cease to amaze me Winchester" and you turn around in his arms and bring your own hands to his jean button and zipper. "But yeah, I do wanna get naughty" and smirk as you stretch to kiss him. 

Just as your lips touch your phone vibrates in your trouser pocket you ignore it once but it rings again as you and Dean are in the middle of making out. You reluctantly break away and take a hand off Dean and reach into your pocket. "Dean I have to see who it is"

"Really babe?” he sighs but you raise an eyebrow in potential annoyance. “Fine but if it's not the apocalypse calling you turn it off"

"Yeah yeah..." You trail off and see its one of your hunter contacts who only rings twice in an emergency.

"Gotta take this one, give me a min" you open the call and answer. 

"Hey Garth what's up? I'm a little busy" you mouth an apology to Dean and bat you lashes, Dean continues to kiss down your neck and take off your plaid shirt to reach your vest underneath. Garth rattles on about some ancient Egyptian artefact that is killing people and how he desperately needs your insight. You took a year of Egyptology so you know a little about the subject. You put your hand over the receiver and knocked Dean to get his attention from your neck and whispered "I'm going to be a while, I'll join you in the shower" then waved you hand to say go. He held his arms up with an exasperated sigh and walked passed you. Garth was still telling you about the case in far too much detail to what lead him for dinner and you slapped Dean's behind causing a yelp and as he turned to scold your behaviour you gave him a quick wink and he smirked then dragged his feet across the dirty motel carpet.

You sighed and rubbed your forehead as Garth rounded up the story while staring at the bathroom door with the itch between your legs ready to scratch. You mind drifted back to the hunt but more importantly Dean but a Garth screaming your name down the phone snapped you back. "Sorry sorry I'm here, right this is what's going down..." You launch off into lore putting that class to good use. Before you knew it you had run to the trunk of the Impala and pulled out your books and papers to confirm your thoughts and clear up some other abnormalities. Once you were certain Garth was safe to take down the spirit without sending him straight to the afterlife you slammed the trunk and sat on top. “Honestly it’s no problem Garth, I wouldn’t want you to die…yeah ok, see you soon, bye”. You ended the call and went back to your hotel room but you saw Dean washed and dressed in the doorway. Fuck. 

“Dean babe I’m really sorry, it was Garth but I still need a shower” eyebrows rising suggestively. 

“No can do I don’t really want to be a raisin and I’m sure you don’t want to fuck one” he got you there. 

“But are you sure Dean, you’re pretty fucking hot regardless” he hadn’t got you there and you jiggled your hips a little. 

“Sorry tiger but the mood has passed, shower quick though Sam will be out in a second and I really need a drink” 

“No problem babe” you shrug and go to walk past him in the doorway. 

“I want a kiss first y/n” and he smacked his lips with a smirk, you lean into him and kiss his chin and push past cheekily. “You never cease to amaze y/l/n” and he trundles to the Impala as he chuckles. You sprint to the shower barely picking up a change of clothes on the way through. You bathe quickly avoiding prolonged contact with your clit otherwise you would have play time for longer than the five minutes Dean just gave you.


	2. Teenagers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're at a bar and things get heated in a booth.

Skin still damp you shove on your last clean and un-shredded outfit and head out the door. The Impala engine was running and Dean had a toned arm resting on the door where the window was wound down, his fingers tapping to “Cherry Pie”. You run your fingertips across his arm and catch the corner of his eye as you step into the back of baby. Dena balls his fist and lightly taps it where his hand was resting before pulling away. You bite your lip and chuckle. 

The bar you pull into was filled with people from all walks of life, it was refreshing and you felt safe. There was a cute interracial lesbian couple sitting in a corner both who caught your eye, one girl was Black and the other was Native American; both staring at each other with such love and admiration. It triggered a memory of Dean and yourself doing the same in a bar somewhere in rural Connecticut. Their love was infectious and you squeezed the hand of Dean’s you held; he squeezed back. You let go as Dean went to the bar and bought the first round, so you and Sam found a booth tucked at the back of this place. Sam went to sit facing away from the rest of the bar but you slid in first shaking your head “I came here with a date, you didn’t Sammy”. 

“You’re right y/n, it’s been a while since…well…I’ve, you know, with anybody since Jess”. You lean into him across the table and place a hand over his “I know Sam, it’s honestly ok if you’re not ready but that being said I don’t think it would hurt to talk to someone?” with a squeeze of his hand you pull away just in time as Dean drops over two beers and a cider; how the boys drink that dirt is beyond your understanding. You scoot over to let Dean in and he wraps an arm around your shoulder and plays with your hair. 

You talk further about the hunt, your phone call from Garth and Sam and you almost have an existential crisis which caused Dean to shift uncomfortably by your side. You pat his thigh and massage it a little, these boys have the weight of the world on their shoulders and you’ve started a discourse on why this is essentially pointless. Just as you go to change the subject to something a little more light hearted a short dirty blond haired man walks up past you and Dean towards Sam. Lollypop in his mouth he says “Can I buy you a drink sugar?” Sam taken aback glances towards you but you nod quickly and Sam copies your nod to the stranger and begins to get up. As he walks by and Dean pats him on the back and then turns his full attention to you. 

“You really are you beautiful you know that right?” Dean whispers with fingers underneath your chin and tips your head up so eye contact cannot be avoided. 

“Yes, I do know that, you tell me more often than I can handle” a smile tugs at the edges of your lips and Dean wipes the rough pad of his thumb tantalisingly slow over your bottom lip. 

“Now what would I do without this sexy smart mouth huh?” he dips his thumb into the corner of your mouth and applies a little pressure so it enters slowly. It hits your teeth and you open your mouth and suck his thumb slowly and shrug. He rests it on top of your tooth and your tongue draws circles as he closes his eyes and groans. “The things you do to me y/n, you drive me crazy with want” you move your mouth and start sucking on his thumb, pulling out moves only reserved for blowjobs. “Fuck baby, I need you, fuuuuck”. His other hands cups the other side of your face and he pulls his thumb out but leans in to kiss you. The itch that you need to scratch gets worse and you squeeze your thighs together. 

You kiss passionately, tongues meeting and exploring every inch of each other’s mouths. Dean is moaning and groaning throughout the whole thing and you’re increasingly getting overwhelmed by what is happening. The feeling of Dean pushing both of you into the corner of the booth, the dimly lit bar, low rumble of the music and the temperature that was rising rapidly made you stress a little. You needed a breather to pick up the pieces of your scattered brain also your bladder was waking up and you wanted to be ready to go with Dean at any point. You reluctantly pull away, “Dean” he kisses you again, “Dean baby” you kiss but then you push him a little “Dean I need a breather and a bathroom break”. 

“Yeah of course y/n, hurry back though. I like making out as if we’re teenagers”. You throw your head back and laugh, he dives in and kisses your neck. “Dean what did I say?” you chuckle. 

“I can’t help it, I want you right now”. You smile brightly and go to stand, Dean does too but you push him down. Now your next move was risky but you need to feel something because of this damn itch so you were trying it anyway. You held Dean down. Hooked your right leg over his lap and straddled him. You ground your hips into his to the rhythm of the tri-hop/electric song in the background which was crawling all over your skin and dancing in the layer of sweat forming over your body. The surprise on Dean’s face was wonderful, like a child on Christmas morning, but his hard clothed cock on your crotch was an incredible surprise for you. You hadn’t realised he was this turned on, for you. His hands found their way to your thighs and sides, he explored up inside your shirt then made his way to your breasts. He groaned and his head fell forward into you when he felt the mesh bra you were wearing- one of his favourites. It left nothing to the imagination and Dean could feel your hard nipples and began to roll them in between his fingers.  
You gasped and shuddered on top of him at the touch but didn’t let up rolling your hips. It was a tight squeeze being on Dean’s lap and the table was starting to rub against your back a little too much but when the small moans came slipping out of Dean’s mouth you couldn’t resist staying a little longer.  
“Dean, you’re making so much noise, you gotta be quiet in a public place, you understand me?” he nods in response, unable to speak from being so transfixed by you. He may have nodded but he didn’t listen clearly as he moaned even louder than before. You take your right hand of his shoulder and trace his mouth with your fingertips. You do what he did to you but push you index finger in his mouth and he begins to suck straight away. Your pussy gushes and you arch back almost touching the table behind you. You stay like this for what feels like an endless amount of time then you pull your finger slightly and then fully out. You then put a hand over your shirt where Dean is still fondling your breast and give it a squeeze, he lets go and leans up to kiss you. You kiss back but tear away as you start to move off his lap. “Be back in a moment” you run a hand over his face and he nods silently. 

You breathe heavily and locate the bathroom, you pass Sam and his mystery stranger sitting at the bar practically on top of each other and you smile. You push the door of the bathroom and find an empty stall to empty your bladder. It releases some pressure but not enough, you wash your hands and pat down your face. Both hands on the basin you stare at yourself in the mirror, “now, let’s go get some”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to do at least two more parts to this.


End file.
